For Parents
This Section is for parents who have cadets or are interested in signing up for Junior Reserve Officers' Training Corp JROTC. What Are We About? Well, put simply, as our motto says, the purpose of JROTC is: ''To motivate young people to be better citizens. ''We Carver cadets pride ourselves in having some of the most outstanding cadets to come from our class, including two Westpoint graduates. Below is an overview of the JROTC program, which can be found in the blue Cadet Handbook, available in the JROTC classroom at Carver. General Overview 1: MISSION: "To motivate young prople to become better citizens". Development of better citizens by building skills in leadership, citizenship, life success, geography, and wellness; in a structured interactive environment. Appreciation of the role of the US Army in support of national objectives, ability to communicate effectiveness, both orally and in writing, and of the importance of physical education. 2: OBJECTIVES: To develop in each cadet a: Maximize potential for success through learning and self-management b: Develop leadership skills c: Incorporate principals of mental and physical wellness into behaviors and decisions d: Build effective relationships with peers, co-workers, and the community e: Apply physical and political geography to building global awareness f: Correlate the rights and responsibilities of citizenship to the purpose of US government g: Relate events in US history to choices and responsibilities Americans have today h: Characterize the role of the US military and other national service organizations in building a democracy and maintaining peace in a democratic society. 3: HISTORY: a: The Junior Reserve Officers' Training Corps, usually referred to as JROTC, originated as part of the National Defense Act of 1916. b: All JROTC units in Winston Salem/Forsyth County Schools WS/FCS are established by the Board of Education, with approval of the principal of each school. A contract between the Superintendant of WS/FCS and the US Army is signed with each providing certain support for the conduct of the program. c: Although the contract is with the US Army, there is absolutely no obligation for any miliary service by a student as a result of taking JROTC in high school. 4: BENEFITS OF THE PROGRAM: a: A credit toward graduation is awarded for each year JROTC is successfully completed. b: An opportunity to earn a scholarship to a college of your choice, if available c: An additional opportunity to apply for admission to one of the military academies d: Participation in social activities conducted by the Cadet Corps e Opportunity to make orientation visits to various military installations during the school year f: An opportunity to enlist in one of the military services at a higher grade rank, recieving higher pay and faster promotions g: Department of the Army Form 134 Training Certificate will be issued to each student who sucessfully completes two more years of JROTC training. Certificates are issued as indicated: 1 A certificate indicating successful completion of two years of JROTC training establishes eligibility to enlist in the US Army as a Private E2, with pay approximately 10% higher than a Private E1. 2 A certificate indicating successful completion of three years of JROTC training recommendation of SAI establishes eligibility to enlist in the US Army as a Private First Class E3 with approximately 30% higher pay than Private E1 3 Certificates of Training may also be issued as a basis for requesting partial exemption from college Senior ROTC basic courses. h: Opportunity to earn recognition through Awards and Promotion System i: A chance to develop a skill on the special teams 5: COST TO CADETS: Uniforms, equipment and textbooks are supplied to the cadet at no cost. Section II CADET ENROLLMENT CONDITIONS FOR ENROLLMENT: To be eligible for enrollment and continuance as a member of the JROTC program, each participant must mmet the following requirements: a: Must be enrolled in and attending fulltime a regular course of instruction at the school b: Must maintain an acceptable standard of academic achievement d: Must maintain an acceptabl standard of conduct, and be of good moral character e: Must be physically fit and provide the SAI with a certificate or statement of health signed by the parent or guardian.